The Old Chateau
by foxgirl99
Summary: Paul, Drew, Ash, May and Misty find The Old Chateau. What will happen when they find a ghost?  Ikarishipping


**Okay, I have a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Paul's POV**

XOXO

I sighed. What did I do to get this? This being had to travel with The Idiot (Ash), Water Girl (Misty), Grasshead (Drew), and Brunette (May).

Oh yeah. I lost to Ash and he said I had to travel with them till he said I could leave.

At the moment we were lost in Eterna Forest…again. Brunette was nearly on top of Grasshead and The Idiot was clinging onto Water Girl. Oh, how I wish I had a video camera.

"Ash?" Water Girl asked gently.

"Yeah?"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she yelled swinging out her trusty mallet.

I gulped and rubbed me head. Boy can she whack hard.

"OWWWWWWW!" The Idiot cried making the Murkrows fly away.

"Nice going Pathetic, now the hole forest knows we're here" I muttered crossly.

"Well we need to get some shelter somewh-" Grasshead stopped as we stood in front of an old Victorian mansion.

"The Old Chateau" Brunette mumbled quietly.

I looked at the old building. It was crumbling down in some parts, others were held up by ivy. A Glameow ran passed the broken down porch.

A high-pitched scream split though the air.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Water Girl screamed while running in circles. A Burmy was rubbing its head on her side.

I rolled my eyes and looked up into a window. A silhouette was looking out and quickly disappeared as it saw me.

I looked at everyone. Water Girl was still running around with Idiot following her with a pokeball. Grasshead was on the ground rolling around and laughing. Brunette was looking at the house uneasily. No one looked as if they had seen the person.

I shrugged it off and walked to the front door.

"Grasshead, pull yourself together. Water Girl stop your screaming," I said knocking on the door.

It swung open and stepped inside. Brunette followed me, the Grasshead and Water Girl. Idiot was last saying something on how cool Burmys are.

"Can we go now?" Brunette said pecking out from behind Grasshead.

"No. We need to stay somewhere; and-" I was cut off as a girl ran down the stairs.

She had long navy blue hair and navy blue eyes to match. She wore a long white dress with bloodstains on it. The bloodstains were running down her chest and forehead. She was barefooted.

"And what?" Brunette asked.

"Huh?" I whipped around.

"You stopped for no reason." She replied.

"What do you mean 'for no reason'? Are you blind? The girl! On the stairs!" I said to her and turned back to face the girl.

"What are you talking about Paul? There's no one else in the room beside us." Grasshead said looking at the stairs.

"Hello?" the girl asked walking in front of Grasshead and waving her hand in his face.

"She's right in front of you!" I yelled.

"Paul, you're hallucinating" Water Girl said.

"Why can't they see me?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. Who are you?" I asked ignoring the strange looks from the others.

"Dawn. My name is or was Dawn Berlitz." She said.

"Well, Dawn I hate to saw this but I think you're dead." I said gasps escaped the people around me even Dawn.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um…I went to bed and sometime in the middle of the night felt this terrible pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe, then another pain in my head. This lord named Harley Davidson was here at the time." Dawn said.

"I think this Harley person murdered you. Stabbed you to death" I said.

"He did?" Dawn said quietly.

"I'm not sure, but most likely. Do you know how these people can see and hear you?"

"Um…do they believe? That might help. Oh and maybe if they have had someone die? You have had a troubled life. Your father beat you and murdered your mother. Your father…he…he wanted…something…something he couldn't get. Maybe that's why you can see me?" She said.

"She said you have to believe in her to see her and if someone you know has died then that might help" I said to the group of loonies.

"O…Kay? Are you sure this isn't a joke." Idiot said.

"Just do it Ash!" Water Girl said to Idiot.

Grasshead opened his eyes. The Brunette, Water Girl and Idiot followed.

"Hi?" Dawn said bringing her shoulders in and waving.

"Hi!" Idiot cheered. "Yes I can see her too!"

"I'm May, this is Drew, Misty, Ash and you already know Paul." Brunette said indicating to each person.

A banging interrupted us from upstairs.

"Its-its him!" Dawn cried. "Go!"

"What about you? Please come with us. I'll keep you save" I said putting out my hand.

Dawn placed her dainty hand in mine. I pulled her out into the courtyard just as a man with long purple hair and a girly suit rushed out of a room.

I slammed the doors shut.

"It used to be so beautiful. Now look" Dawn put her hands together on her chest.

She took a hand and trailed it though the fountain water.

"Wait! I can feel the water!"

She walked up to me and put her hand on my cheek.

"I can feel again"

She put her other to her chest where her heart was.

"I can feel it. I'm alive again! Thank you so much Paul!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly put my arms around her.

"Awwww, Paul has a crush!"

"That's so cute!"

Dawn slowly let go of me and brushed away some of my purple locks.

"Can I…can I travel with you?" she asked me.

"I don't mind." I said.

"But you need new clothes" Brunette piped in.

"Okay!"

"You'll also need some Pokemon." Grasshead added.

"Well, I do have one. Actually I don't own her but she's been my best friend since I was three. Cresselia? Where are you?" Dawn yelled into the trees.

"Cre? Cresselia!" Cresselia cried as it emerged from the trees. It floated over to Dawn and rubbed her head on Dawn's neck.

"Hey," Dawn sobbed hugging the Pokemon's neck, "I've missed you."

When Dawn pulled away tears stained her face.

"Until we get to Eterna City, Cresselia will have to come with us." Idi- I mean Ash said.

Dawn nodded and followed them. She soon slowed her pace to match mine.

"Okay, Dawn I think you should stay here while Ash, Drew, May and I go find some new clothes for you. Paul? Will you stay here with her?" Misty asked.

"Sure" I said leaning up against a tree.

They walked off leaving me with Dawn and Cresselia.

Dawn and Cresselia were playing around together. Dawn would try to catch Cresselia but she would just fly up higher and make Dawn fall flat on her face.

"So Dawn, how old were you?" I asked after the eleventh time she fell.

"Um…" she put a finger to her chin "Seventeen!" she exclaimed about a minute later.

"So you would be seventeen now." I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm also seventeen" I said.

"Oh" she said standing up.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from behind me.

May came running up with dozens of bags.

"Here! Boys! Turn!" May ordered.

We did as she said.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Yes you too, Pikachu" Ash said.

_**Sometime later **_

"Okay guys its save"

We turned and looked at the new girl in front of us.

Dawn had on a pink mini skirt, a white undershirt, a black vest-like over shirt, a white beanie with a pink pokeball on it, tall black socks and pink boots. Her long navy hair was neatly combed and had three gold clips in it. She hand a small, yellow backpack and a light purple bracelet.

"Cressel?" Cresselia asked.

"I'm sorry Cresselia, but for you to stay with me I have to do this." Dawn took a pokeball from her bag and lightly tapped Cresselia. She disappeared in a red light.

The pokeball stopped shack almost instantly and made a 'ping'.

Dawn picked up the pokeball and though it in the air.

"Cresselia! Spotlight!"

Cresselia appeared and yelled its name.

"That's my girl! No need to worry. I won't put you back in this" Dawn said holding up the pokeball.

Dawn walked up to me and put her hand around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

A scream broke us apart.

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Misty cried shaking. A Skorupi was crawling up her leg.

Again Drew was rolling on the ground laughing so hard you'd think something was wrong with him.

A teenage girl with shoulder length copper hair and brown eyes was looking at Drew funny. Her Chimchar on her shoulder had an earphone in and the other was in her ear.

She slowly stepped away from the hysterical Drew before running off into the forest.

"Drew, pull yourself together. Misty stop your screaming," I said blankly.

"Did-did Paul just say our names?" Drew said sitting up.

"Maybe" I mumbled.

We all started walking off leaving the Skorupi alone.

May was saying something about leaving it, and Dawn ran off to catch it.

Drew was saying something rude and Misty pulled out her mallet.

Ash was golfing down a granola bar.

Pikachu was riding Cresselia and they were shoring high in the sky.

All was normal, in a weird way.

XOXO

**So how did you like it? I'm thinking about doing another story about Dawn and how she died. Please review if you think I should. And do you think I should do anther chapter. Foxgirl out! Peace!**


End file.
